Keneu Deltaweld
Keneu and Jaina Keneu was born to his mother Tionne Moxla, and father Ferus Konshi along with his twin sister Jaina. It was 47 BBY on the planet of Kiffu when they were born. Keneu and Jaina's mother was from clan Moxla as where their father was from clan Konshi. Although the clans were rivals the two did not let that get in the way of their new family. One day when their father, Ferus was at work he came across a orphaned baby Trandoshan and took him in as his own along with Keneu and Jaina. They named the trandoshan David. The marriage and birth of their twins actually eased tensions between the two rival clans. Untill approximately three to four months later when tensions started running high between the Konshi and Moxla clans. Spliting up Although the tensions were running high between the two clans the parents of Keneu and Jaina tried not to let that get in the way of raising their family. They tried their best but one day it got to be too much and too dangerous to be seen with each other since they were from the two opposing clans. Tionne took Keneu with her to the Moxla Clan side of the planet while Ferus took Jaina to the Konshi clan along with David. It was tradition that Kiffars would get the facial tattoos of their mothers in different colors depending on what clan they were from. Keneu having gone with his mother to clan Moxla got black facial tattoos identical to his mothers. Jaina on the other hand got the blue tattoos of clan Konshi but design of her mothers as her grandmother had insisted upon. Jedi and Sith of the family Clan Konshi has always sided with the Jedi Order when wars have brooken out. And since the planet of Kiffu had such a major Clan war on it the Jedi stepped in. The jedi soon discovered Jaina and David with their father Ferus. The jedi who had discovered them tested their blood, and sure enough they had a high number of midichlorians in it. Ferus was hesitant about letting his only two children he had left go with the jedi to be trained, but he knew they would have a better life and so he made up his mind and let go. Jaina and David were taken to be trained by the Jedi. On the other side of the planet fighting back against the Konshi was clan Moxla. They have tended to side with the sith. The sith at this point were well aware of the war going on Kiffu. Once they got word of the Jedi Order stepping in they did too, not wanting to miss out on anything or a chance to gain a planet on the out skirts of the inner rim. Tionne knew that Keneu was powerful with the force as he had already shown early signs and loved to play pretend fight with sticks against rocks and other things. She knew it was only a matter of time when the sith landed on their side of the planet that Keneu would be discovered. Sure enough a few weeks later from that very thought he was. The sith Blademaster who discovered him could sense the strong presence of the force inside of him. He didn't bother asking Tionne if he could come and train at a Sith Academy. He simply said "I'll come for him tomorrow, be ready." Tionne wished she had sent Keneu with his father Ferus knowing that David and Jaina had surely fallen into the better hands of the Jedi. Despite her opposistion to Keneu going with the sith she knew he had really no other choice and neither did she. If she argued it she would surely be punnished or even killed for fighting against allies and Keneu was still too young to really understand the history and way of the Sith, but that would soon change. The next day came and Keneu was waiting at the door when Master Glyphis walked in. Keneu said goodbye to his mother Tionne as she kissed his cheek. The last time they would see eachother in years. Keneu walked out the door way next to the tall silhoutte of Master Glyphis as Tionne watched from the door way, a tear rolling down her cheek. Training of Keneu Keneu stayed on Kiffu just a few days before being shipped off to a foreign planet. The sith Blademaster Glyphis was no longer with him having stayed on Kiffu. Keneu was now sitting among ten other kids to be trained at the sith temple they were being shipped to among with ten Sith Acolytes to watch after them and accompany them along the ride. Keneu sat quietly in the seat watching the acolytes. If he knew one thing already it was to be aware of your surroundings. The ship landed a few hours later. Keneu stood and walked to a window. He saw white. White and more white as if they were stuck in a cloud in the planet's atmosphere. Keneu was crowded and pushed away from the windows by the other students. Unlike the other students Keneu was particularly quiet and thoughtful. The acolytes rounded up the kids and led them to a door way. Keneu stood at the front, not knowing exactly how he got there. There was a Zabrak to his right and Human to his left. Kadray and Alex he believed he heard them being called. The door opened with a woosh and the sith acolytes led them out into what turned out to be fog. The climate was almost stuffy. The white was a mixture of fog and steam from some building Keneu couldn't quiet pinpoint yet. It was a swampy planet with plenty of marshland. The Acolytes led them across a bridge and down a path then up a hill. By the time they stopped none of the students could remember the directions of where they came from. Keneu looked up at a towering sith temple. Slightly leaning to its side as if it was about to fall over. There were other large building surrounding the base one of which the students were taken to. The Acolytes explained this was the dorm and there were twenty bunks for each of them to sleep in and showers in the back. Food would be given in the Dining Hall. They led the students into the dorms and then left them to be for a while, so they could get a sense of their surroundings. It was not long before the room darkened and the corridors out did too. Keneu figured it was the night on this strange swamp planet and so did the others. They all took a bunk and layed. Keneu noticed that the Zabrak, Kadray was above him and a strange species he had never seen before below him. Within minutes they were all asleep First day ''Record of squads and squad members'' Anceint Kresh Alliance -- All Kreshalonians Nova Corps -- Ree Shaala a.k.a Xalandra Nova, Black Nightwell, '' ''S.o.S -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, Jacen Lightrook The Grand Republic -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Marn Rangepulser, Jacen Lightrook, and other officers The Delta Alliance -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, Zian Deltaweld, and other officers Black Hawk Brigade -- Jeffren Mynockdrift, Alek Jawaslash, TheMasked Legend, Drex Knightscreed, Rathe Blazingdream, Awsom Ninja, Zian Deltaweld, and other officers Elite Delta Brigade -- Alek Jawaslash, Jeffren Mynockdrift, Tyrral Codefloater, Lord Scorpia, Mystic Mayhem, Tyrral Magnadueler, Ducks Deltaweld, Drex Knightscreed, Awsom Ninja, Rathe Blazingdream, Ben Drago1, Baniss Bistray, Zian Deltaweld and other officers Galactic Arrow Creed -- Drex Knightscreed, Ducks Deltaweld, Rathe Blazingdream, Baniss Bistray, Zian Deltaweld UNSC and SF squad region -- FieldCommander Racer, Cold ScoutSniper, EliteMarine Turbo, EliteScout MarineKey, General McCloud, Blake Nightwell, Hiram Drazgrip, Commander Colt141, and ot Keneu Deltaweld.jpeg|Keneu Deltaweld in his casual gear image20130307-18-04-05 Edited.jpg|Keneu Deltaweld in his rogue gear Clone_sniper.jpg|Keneu Deltaweld in his Clone Trooper Sniper gear Image20120818-17-08-07.jpg|Keneu in clone officer gear Image20121028-10-13-10.jpg Image20130325-22-05-07 Edited.jpg Io.jpg|Keneu Deltaweld her UNSC recruits and officers Nightwell Empire -- Blake Nightwell Leageu of Restoration -- Nox Cabga We have little information but enough to proove Keneu was in or had connections with a few Covert Organizations '' Associates (alphabetical) Alex Steiner -- A favorite among the bosses of the secret oganization Kadray worked for. Kadray Deltaweld -- Father of Keneu Deltaweld and dangerous man. Best describe through the stories Salf has recorded. Rico Carmal -- Good from of Kadray and co-worker. Despised his home planet becausde of what he has gone through there. Salf Whent -- Friend of Kadray, whom was met in the later half of his life and who recorder stories of Kadray's life. He was planning to make a book out of it and publish, the title being '''The Warrior of Iridonia.' Category:Blademaster Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Saber master Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:Rogue Category:Pirate Category:Elite Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Senator Category:Fleet Commander Category:ARC Sniper Category:Scientist Category:Ace Pilot Category:Male Characters Category:Rebellion Category:Lifetime Members Category:Zabraks Category:Sith Lord Category:Rise of the Empire Category:New Republic Category:Leader Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era